Tom Clarke 2
by Emmint
Summary: 6 years after their marriage the bank is held up in their haste to getaway the men knock Tess Dillon to the ground. Matt leaves Tom to watch over his daughter; Then he and Festus start out after the gang. While on the trail Matt makes a decision that will affect not just him but his family too.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty woke early she turned her head to gaze lovingly at the slumbering form of her Cowboy. It had taken 20 years for him to learn that the badge kept her safe and it had been the arrival of the then 16-year-old Tom some 8 years ago to start him on the road to their marriage 6 years ago. The sound of the baby cooing in the crib brought Kitty out of her reverie she rose and slipped her bare feet into her slippers lifting her second born son.

"You have your father's appetite," Kitty whispered.

She returned to bed with the boy suckling on her breast. Matt stirred beside her opening an eye to gaze at his adorable wife and not for the first time wondering why he hadn't married Kitty sooner.

"I think I'm jealous of all the attention Johnny's getting," Matt said.

"Oh Matt, you're incorrigible."

"Nope I'm just a man in love with his wife."

"Have you heard from Bill or Ted recently?"

Matt smiled remembering the two former stage robbers who'd helped save Mary Jane when her brother Frank tried to kill her. He'd offered them positions as his deputies and for a while they had taken him up. They knew that he really only needed so many deputies during Roundup. They returned to Colorado taking up positions as deputies for Marshal Edwards in Springfield.

"Marshal Edwards keeps me informed if they can't. Apparently they're patrolling the mines near Springfield there's been some robberies in the area."

Finally, satiated Johnny cooed happily against Kitty's breast.

"If he keeps feeding like that he'll grow up as big as you and Tom. Now he's fed I'll go start the breakfast."

She lay Johnny on the bed next to Matt. Rising she dressed quickly in a simple gingham dress. Matt's eyes followed her as she left the room.

"Johnny your mother is the most beautiful woman I have ever known inside and out."

"You little devils you wait till your Pa and Grandpa get up!" Fred yelled from the barn.

Matt smiled looking down at Johnny. He rolled up to sit on the side of the bed. He dressed quickly looking out of the window. He saw Galen, Matthew and Tess. They were taking it in turns to ride Buck around the corral. He lifted Johnny up to nestle against his chest.

"Looks like I'm going to have to tell those three that Buck is getting to old to be ridden like that."

Matt had retired Buck shortly after marrying Kitty and now rode a bay gelding. Johnny grabbed Matt's badge in his right fist. Matt smiled and carried the infant down to the kitchen. Mary Jane took Johnny to the high chair where he sat with his biscuits. James Mary Jane's 18-month old son was in his high chair with a bowl of ham and eggs.

"Good morning Matt," Tom said stepping into the kitchen.

"Morning Tom."

Tom stuck his head out of the door and called the children in to eat breakfast.

"Sometimes I think we shouldn't have taught them to dress themselves or taught them how to ride."

The kids raced in seeing Matt they wrapped their arms round his legs. He tried looking stern knowing that he was failing.

"What did I tell you about Buck?"

"Not to ride him he's too old."

"Why did I just see you riding him?"

Kitty watched Matt trying to be stern and forbidding knowing that he was failing as a smiled tugged at his mouth. Matt gave up trying and returned their hugs. They laughed as he tickled them until Kitty started putting plates of ham, eggs and fresh made biscuits on the table.

"Fred's going to drive us in to get the supplies," Kitty said.

"Can we come to the office?" came a chorus of voices.

"Don't you always?" Matt said. After breakfast Matt and Tom picked up their hats and left for the office.

* * *

Wilbur Jonas looked up from his ledger smiling as he saw Kitty and the children come in with Fred.

"Well now who's for a stick of candy?"

Jonas was already handing them a red and white striped candy stick. They thanked him solemnly with their mouths full of the sweet flavoured stick.

"Kids you know better than that?"

"Oh I don't mind Mrs Dillon. Now what can I do for you?"

Kitty handed a list over to Jonas. Pretty soon Fred was able to start loading the wagon. Kitty took the kids with her to the dress shop she wanted a new dress for the social in a couple of weeks. Once that was ordered they started for the jail, They were halfway across when men burst out of the bank. They jumped on their horses and raced out of town knocking Tess over as they went.

"Tess!"

Kitty knelt at her side.

"Galen go get your Pa and Tom."

Galen ran into the jail.

"Pa! Tess is hurt!"

Matt and Tom jumped up and ran out to where Kitty knelt at Tess's side.

"Oh Matt she's so quiet."

"Tom get Tess to Doc's office."

Newly had by now joined them.

"Newly help Doc, I'll find Festus."

Tom crouched lifting Tess into his arms he carried her to Doc's stairs Newly led the way up. He opened the door. Doc jumped up seeing Tess so still in her father's arms.

"My God! Put her on the table. What happened?"

"Bank was robbed the men who did knocked her over when they rode out."

Doc examined Tess while he talked.

"Head injuries are always tricky. Especially in someone so young."

Doc turned as Matt and Kitty came in.

"How is she Doc?" Matt asked.

The strain Matt's voice told Doc everything.

"She'll be fine. You know I'll do all I can. You go get them Matt."

"Tom you stay here. I sent Fred to get Mary Jane. I'm going to get Festus to help me track them. Newly I want descriptions of those men sent to every lawman within 3 days travel. Kitty I..."

"I know Matt," Kitty said.

Matt slammed out the door he was as mad as all get out. He could track those men easy enough alone. He wanted Festus along so he wouldn't give in to temptation and just plain kill them. Festus met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"I jest heared Matthew. How's Tess?"

"Doc says she'll be fine. I want you to come with me after those men."

Festus and Matt fetched their mounts from the stables and rode out. The people of Dodge watched them go.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt and Festus were at least 3 hours behind the gang trailing west. It was getting dark too dark for even Festus to see the trail. Festus got a fire going to make coffee and fry up some bacon. He could see the strain on Matt's face and knew that his friend was worried about Tess.

"Matthew you know Ol Doc'll take right good care of Tess."

"I know but she's so young."

"She'll be up and running around soon enough."

"Yeah cause she will."

Matt didn't get much sleep he never did when he was out on the trail. While Festus could fall asleep anywhere. Matt recalled Chester to mind and how he could practically sleep in any position including standing by the bar of The Long Branch. He thought about all of the people he'd known and had considered friends. All of them had known his feelings about Kitty. They'd all said he should marry her. Now his regret was that he hadn't taken their advice sooner. Festus was still sleeping when Matt started the coffee at first light before starting on the bacon. The aroma soon woke Festus up he smiled knowing that Matt had probably not slept.

"You git any sleep Matthew?" Festus asked.

"Not a whole lot I never do when I'm on the trail like this."

Once they'd eaten they made sure the fire was out before saddling up and riding on.

"I'll go see if I kin cut trail on them yahoos?"

"I somehow think they'll continue on west."

Festus scanned the area carefully smiling grimly as he cut the trail. He wondered how Matt knew that they'd be heading West.

"Matthew they is still goin' west. How'd you know they would head west."

"I didn't I had a 1 in 4 chance of being right."

Festus nodded luck often played a part when you were trailing outlaws. 5 days later Matt and Festus rode into Pueblo Colorado. Matt was glad he'd stopped at Judge Brooker's to get pursuit warrants. They stopped at the Sheriff's Office and went in.

"Sheriff Walsh I'm Matt Dillon."

"Marshal I reckon I know why you're here. I heard about what happened. Your deputy Newly O'Brien sent the description of the men to us when he received news that the men had already passed Cimarron."

"Did Newly tell you how my granddaughter was?"

"Your granddaughter?"

"Tess Clarke Dillon she's only 4 years-old."

Matt explained in a few words just how Tom had arrived in Dodge some 8 years previously. Finishing with his marrying Kitty at the same time as Tom married Mary Jane 6 years ago.

"You married? How many times did we tell you that you should marry Kitty?"

"Yeah I know that's my one regret that I didn't marry her sooner. We have two children together Galen 4 and Johnny 6 months. Tom and Mary Jane have given me 3 grandkids. Tess and her twin brother Matthew and the latest is James he's 18 months-old."

"Newly sent another wire for you."

Matt took the wire from Sheriff Walsh. His smile told Festus that the news must be good.

"Festus she's awake Tom's taken her home."

Festus grinned he'd known all along that Doc would bring her round.

"Well I recognized the descriptions and dug these out."

Sheriff Walsh put five wanted posters on the desk. Matt perused each one.

"The Cooper brothers all five at the moment worth 300 dollars each. First time they tried bank robbery though."

"Have they passed this way?"

"Not through Pueblo but there's other places they could go through."

Matt nodded he was just too relieved about Tess to let the Coopers' bother him too much.

"I've still got to find the Coopers' for bank robbery and causing harm to a child."

"Too late to go on tonight. I've got a couple of spare rooms and my wife Martha's the best darn cook hereabouts."

"Thank you it'll be nice to sleep in a bed at least for one night," Matt said.

They followed Sheriff Walsh to the stables. They found stalls for them then followed him to his house. Pretty soon after a superb meal Matt was stretched out asleep in the room that had belonged to Sheriff Walsh's eldest boy who had left to join the cavalry. His two youngest bunked in together so Festus could get some much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Festus were up at the crack of dawn the next day. To their surprise and immense pleasure Martha was already up and had a substantial breakfast on the table.

"Pete told me you'd married Kitty?"

"Yeah well when my son Tom married his girl Mary Jane I decided that it was about time I did the same."

"He told me about your granddaughter being hurt like that."

"You can imagine the relief I felt when Newly's wire told me that she'd woken up. Thank God for Doc Adams. I don't know what we Dodge people would do if anything happened to him."

"How old are Tom's twins?"

"They're 4 born the day after Galen."

"Well they'll grow with each other that's the good thing."

"I think Johnny will be our last due to mine and Kitty's age."

Martha placed two prepacked lunches in front of them. Matt smiled and thanked her. Festus thanked her too as he rose.

"I'll go git Buck and Ruth."

"Thanks Festus. Meet me at the Sheriff's Office," Matt said.

Festus nodded and left Matt to finish his coffee. Matt thanked Martha again and left. He headed to the office Pete looked up as he entered.

"Good morning Matt. Sleep well?"

"Sure did. Pete will you send a wire to Newly. Tell him about the Coopers' and that we're going on after them."

"I did a little more checking on the Coopers' seems their ma has a small farm near Westcliffe. It's a town about a day's ride west of here. You know her Matt before she married her name was Bessie Lee."

"I remember she got 18 months for her part in the Cooner gang's attempt on Botkin's Bank. Always wondered what happened to her."

Festus came in as they were talking.

"I gots Buck and Ruth outside," Festus said.

Matt nodded he shook hands with Pete. They left the office. Pete followed them out and stood watching as they rode on west.

* * *

Kitty was sitting on the stoop when Doc drove up to the ranch house. Tess was sitting in her lap the only outward sign of her injury was the bandage round the top of her head. She looked up at Doc who to her was gamps.

"Gamps up," Tess said holding out her arms.

Kitty smiled as Doc sat down she passed Tess to him and rose saying she'd go make some coffee.

"Well now how are you Tess?"

Tess smiled letting Doc examine her head.

"I think we can leave the bandage off now."

Kitty brought the coffee out on a tray. She placed it on the nearby table and poured cups of coffee for herself, Doc and Mary Jane with a glass of milk for Tess.

"Tom asked me to bring this out to you."

Doc handed the wire to Kitty.. She read it quickly smiling.

"So Bessie Lee went home to Colorado."

"Who's Bessie Lee?" Mary Jane asked.

Kitty explained how about the Cooner gang trying to rob the bank by killing a man a day until Matt left for Hayes.

"Needless to say it didn't work. The gang were all killed except for Bessie Lee. She must have married soon after her release from prison."

"She must be crazy. What made her think she'd get away with something like that?" Mary Jane asked.

"Some outlaws judge people by their own base thinking. They thought that all men can be bought off or scared off," Doc said. "That's not Matt the way he sees it his job is to serve the people of Dodge and protect them from harm."

Tess climbed down from Doc's knee. She ran to the barn. Fred smiled glad to see that she was well.

"Hush now you watch young'un."

In a stall a mare was preparing to give birth. Tess stood with Fred watching fascinated as the foal eased its way into the world of the ranch. Fred wiped the foal down as the mare sniffed at her newborn buckskin colt.

"You name him Tess."

"Festus."

"Okay Festus he his. Not sure Mr Haggen will cotton to that."

Fred took Tess back to Kitty and Doc.

"Molly just gave birth to a buckskin colt," Fred said.

"What have you called him?" Kitty asked.

"I kinda let Tess name him. She decided to call him Festus."

"Let's hope he's more intelligent than his namesake," Doc said.

"Doc that's just wrong. What about all the times he's helped you?"

Doc smiled his comment about Festus's intelligence was said tongue in cheek. He really liked Festus. He wondered how Matt and Festus were going to take the Coopers'.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the evening when Matt and Festus rode into Silver Cliff. Matt figured to have a word with Jeff Boone the county sheriff. He would most likely know more about the Coopers'. They had registered at the hotel then left to go to the sheriff's office. A young man saw them head towards the jailhouse. He smiled recalling meeting Matt when he was 8-years-old. He watched them go in the building. Matt smiled as Bill and Ted came up to him to take his hand.

"Howdy Matt. James figured that you might need help with the Cooper boys. He also sent this wire with us."

Bill handed the wire to Matt. He read it and broke into a grin.

"Tess has fully recovered. The bay mare gave birth to a buckskin colt and Fred allowed her to name him."

"What did she call him?"

"Well Tess decided to call him Festus."

"That ol' quackety quack-quack probably said somethin' about him bein' the only one called Festus with brains."

Matt smiled ruefully acknowledging that Festus was probably right. He also knew that Doc was fond of Festus even though if pressed he'd never actually say that out loud.

"James did some checking," Bill said. "Seems Bessie Cooper met her husband not long after she was released from prison. She hasn't done anything wrong since then or at least we couldn't find anything."

"I met Hank Cooper once or twice he was a good man. He died three years ago," Jeff Boone said.

"That's right around the time that the boys started out," Ted said.

"Bessie told me they never would listen to her. She's tried getting them to give themselves up. Told them all about the Cooner gang and what she'd planned. She also told them what happened to her in prison. You can guess how that turned out."

Matt nodded he remembered Bessie telling him that killing a man a day had been her idea. He had heard that the 18 months she'd served in the prison had not been easy.

"As I recall Bessie gave birth to Nick Cooner's son in prison." Matt said.

"He'd have been put in the orphanage, wouldn't he?" Bill asked.

Matt nodded again wondering if the boy had been adopted or had he grown up in that place.

"I was adopted by Reverend Jenkins the pastor of the Hayes church and his wife Mary. My name's Phil Cooner."

Everyone turned to study the young man who'd just entered the jail. He stood 6 feet tall with the dark hair of both Bessie and Nick Cooner. Matt was struck about how much Phil looked like his father.

"Didn't take to religion myself nor to breaking the law. Just bought some land near Dodge. I figure on taking Ma there if she's a mind."

"What about the folks who raised you?" Matt asked.

"They died of the smallpox three years ago."

"Sorry to hear that, son." Matt said.

"Yeah Mother insisted on nursing a local family who'd got it. She passed it on to father. I didn't know about my real ma until I was 10."

Phil explained that some of the other kids had started teasing him about his ma being in the workhouse. Then one of them James Gaymer had called her a whore.

"That's when I hit him. I thought he was talking about Mother Jenkins."

"How'd he find out about your real ma?" Festus asked.

"His pa was Sheriff Reardon's deputy."

"His father wouldn't be Jud Gaymer by any chance?" Matt asked.

"Seems he heard my father talking to Sheriff Reardon."

"I think I can guess the rest," Matt said.

"Of course Frank Reardon left Hayes not long after that. Father told me before he died to find my real mother. I suppose he thought it was time we met. He said they'd only actually fostered me. They'd have needed my real ma's signature to make it official. Father gave me ma's address. We've been writing to each other. I get the feeling she hasn't told them about me."

"We'll be riding on to your Ma's farm tomorrow. She's going to need you. We're going to have to arrest your brothers."

"Ma said in her last letter that they were pretty a wild bunch. What'd they do?"

"Well most recently they attempted to rob the bank in Dodge city. On their way out of town they knocked my 4-year-old granddaughter over."

"Jeez is she ..."

"She's fine now. I'm charging them with endangering lives as well as attempting the bank."

Phil nodded he'd seen Matt before in Hayes his father had told him about the marshal. He remembered once when his folks took him to Dodge when they visited with Reverend English. A man had tried to kill Matt but had for all his trouble ended up dead in the street. He'd gotten lost Matt had seen that and took him back to Reverend English's house after getting him a stick of candy. His reverie was broken when Matt moved to the door. Phil stepped out onto the boardwalk.

"I don't know if you remember, Marshal, but you bought me a stick of candy when I was 8?"

Matt thought back smiling as he remembered a small boy who'd gotten lost and witnessed him having to kill a drunk cowboy who'd drawn on him.

"Sure I remember. You've grown into a fine young man. Have you got a room?"

"Yeah I'm in the hotel room 15."

"I'm in room 12. Meet us at the stables at first light."

"Sure thing."

Matt watched Phil as he headed for the hotel. Festus came to stand by him.

"You know'd thet young'in Matthew?"

"I met Phil once before when he was 8."

Matt explained how Phil had seen him have to kill a drunk cowboy. How he saw that the boy was lost. Festus knew Matt well enough to know that he would've seen the boy got back to his folks. They both now headed first for the stable to see to Buck and Ruth make sure they were fed and watered. After that they'd head for the hotel for a meal and to their rooms to rest up.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt was surprised to see that Phil was already at the stables. Saddling a sorrel mare. Matt ran a practiced hand over her neck.

"Nice mare, Mr Cooner."

"Call me Phil, Marshal, near everybody does."

Matt smiled and nodded.

"Phil it is then. This is Festus Haggen he's one of my deputies. Festus is the only one who calls me Matthew. Most everybody else calls me Matt."

"Then you won't mind if I call you Matt?"

"Nope."

They led the horses and mule out mounted and rode out heading west. Sheriff Boone watched them go. He shook his head slightly he'd offered to go with them but Matt had said he preferred to go in with as few men as possible.

* * *

Bessie looked toward the trail when she heard horses. She smiled as she saw Matt arrive with two men she'd never seen before. When they got closer her heart leaped in her chest. The younger man looked so much like Nick Cooner that he had to be Phil.

"Howdy, Bessie. I figure you know why I'm here?" Matt said.

"I figure you're after my boys. I don't know what they've done?"

"They attempted to rob Botkin's Bank. When they ran out of Dodge they knocked my granddaughter down," Matt said.

Bessie knew Matt well enough to know that he'd follow them to the end of the world.

"I'm sorry Marshal Dillon. I thought telling them about my being in prison would stop them from committing crimes."

"You tried Bessie. This my deputy Festus Haggen and this is Phil ..."

"We've been writing back and forth. I'd know him anywhere he looks so much like Nick."

"Ma I know there's something you haven't told me in your letters?"

"I told you everything in the first few letters. They found the letters you sent me. I told them you're my son from my first marriage with Nick. They don't care they said that only blood kin counted. I couldn't get it through to them that as my son you were blood kin."

"It doesn't matter Ma."

Bessie clung to Phil she sent a despairing look towards Matt.

"They hurt my granddaughter I have to arrest them Bessie do you know where they are?" Matt asked.

"I'm glad it's you come for them and not some bounty hunter, Marshal."

The Cooper brothers' came out of the house they ranged in age from 17 to 27. Matt scanned the area he noticed the man approaching the yard gate. The man pulled his rifle bringing it to bear on the boys.

"Hold it Mister!" Matt said.

"Them boys' is wanted by the state of Colorado. $300 apiece I aim to claim the reward on them."

"I've already arrested them they were just about to hand me their guns."

"Who are you?"

"Matt Dillon. I'm the US marshal for Dodge City."

"You're a mite outside of your jurisdiction. You better get out of my way."

"I'm a US Marshal they attempted to rob the bank in Dodge City. Means I have the right to pursue across state lines. What's your name?"

"Jack Mathers. Now you move out of my way,"

Mathers moved the rifle visibly tightening his finger on the trigger. Matt drew and fired in one fluid movement. Mathers was hit in upper right arm he went down his finger reflexively pulling the trigger. The bullet caught Matt high in his left shoulder he went down gripping the wound. Mathers rose to stand painfully upright.

"Mathers you drop thet thar rifle."

Mathers turned to Festus he looked steadily at the hill man. Seeing the badge and the determined look in his eyes. Festus shot the rifle out of Mathers's hands. Bessie knelt by Matt she examined the wound.

"Tony go into Westcliffe fetch Doctor Booth. Let's get you in the house Marshal," Bessie said.

Phil and his brothers helped Matt up and into the house. Bessie pulled the covers down on Tony's bed. The boys lay Matt in the bed helping him off with his boots. He heard Tony ride out.

"Thanks Marshal. Mathers would've killed us."

"Nope he'd be charged with murder if he did. The posters on you don't say dead or alive. He could wound you is all."

"Doctor Booth should be here in about 45 minutes."

Bessie came in with a bowl of warm water. She started bathing Matt's shoulder.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, Marshal."

"Thanks Bessie. How's Mathers, Festus?"

"He's fine. I gots him tied to a chair," Festus said from the bedroom door.

Matt was asleep when Doctor Booth arrived. He woke as the doc started probing the wound. He was a little worried when he saw that Doctor Booth was a woman and a young one at that. He needn't have worried her movements were practiced and her fingers nimble. She soon had the bullet out and his shoulder bandaged. She filled a glass with water and mixed a white powder in it.

"Here drink this all of it."

Matt smiled she sounded like Doc Adams only younger and infinitely prettier.

"Bessie did Phil tell you about his land?"

"He did. I won't be able to work this place on my own. My boys are loading the wagon as we speak."

"Festus I'm getting too old for getting shot. I'm going to pass the badge and its responsibilities to Newly. I'm going to sit on the stoop with Kitty and watch our kids and grandkids play."

"Take it easy on the way home Marshal."

Doctor Booth fastened a sling for Matt's arm. Festus helped Matt put his boots on. They left the house mounted and set out eastwards. Doctor Booth watched until they were out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt observed the way the boys acted now that they were away from the farm. They didn't listen to their mother but it was obvious that they loved her a lot. He found himself wondering if they had lived near Dodge would they have started on a life of crime. Tony Cooper who looked to be the eldest was driving the wagon. The youngest of the boys at 17 came to ride alongside him.

"Marshal what will happen to us?"

"I don't know son. You've only committed one actual crime in Kansas. So once that's dealt with you won't be wanted as far as Kansas is concerned."

"What about your granddaughter sir?"

Matt was silent for a moment trying to decide what to tell the boy. In the end he sent the boy back to the wagon. He still didn't quite trust himself not to hurt any of them. He signaled a halt at noon.

"Festus see if you can scare up some meat?"

"Sure thang Matthew."

Matt observed the boys and how they acted around Bessie. He could see that the boys did love her. He wondered if a stranger had come up to the boys three years ago when they were vulnerable. Could this other man have masterminded their turning outlaw? He pulled Tony to one side deciding to have a chat with him.

"Tony I'm wondering what made you and your brothers turn outlaw?" Matt asked.

"There was a man he said he'd tell everyone about Ma being in prison if we didn't do what he wanted."

"He wanted you to rob stagecoaches?"

"At first yes. Then a month ago he told us to rob the bank in Dodge City. We'd never committed crimes outside of Colorado before."

"You know his name?"

"Yeah he told us his name was James Gaymer."

"Did he tell you why he wanted you to do this?"

"He said his father was a bully. He didn't want to kill him just humiliate him."

The news that Jud Gaymer was a bully didn't come as a surprise to Matt. He only had to remember Pruitt Dover to know that.

"I've had one or two dealings with his father myself."

"In what way Sir?"

"Taking prisoners to trial in Hayes," Matt replied. "I'll have a word with the judge."

"Thanks Marshal Dillon."

Matt nodded and sent Tony to see if Bessie wanted anything. He dwelt on what to about James Gaymer. He knew that he'd have to arrest him and that Jud Gaymer would react badly. He watched as Festus returned with a deer carcass slung over Ruth's back behind him.

"That looks to be enough to last us for a few days anyway it'll make a change from bacon," Matt observed wryly.

"Wal I figure we use the bacon in the morning. Keep this for supper," Festus said.

Matt nodded calling a halt as they'd need time to cook the deer. While the boys and Bessie got the deer ready Matt told Festus about the talk he'd had with Tony.

"James Gaymer sounds like he's a chip off the old block."

"Yes he's a product of his father's bully boy tactics. I always knew that one day someone would get their own back. Just didn't expect to be his son."

"Yeah but how does getting himself arrested get back at his father."

"Because me and his father aren't on good terms. Never have been. I figure he thinks me arresting him will humiliate his father."

"Will it?"

"I honestly don't know. Anyway I figure on going back to Dodge by way of Hayes."

Matt watched as Bessie and the boys set the carcass on a spit over the fire pretty soon the deer was roasted to a turn. She handed two plates of the meat to Tony telling him to take them to Matt and Festus who were watching the road for signs of pursuit from other bounty hunters.

"Thank you son," Matt said.

"Do you really think there'll be other bounty hunters Marshal?"

"I don't know Son. There's no harm in being ready. You tell Bessie we'll be going back to Dodge by way of Hayes. I've got a little unfinished business there."

Tony nodded and went to the fire to sit with Bessie and his brothers. Matt was halfway there to liking Tony and his brothers. Obviously James Gaymer was the most responsible for the boys' descent into the life of outlaws. He decided to have a word with Judge Brooker to see if they could get a suspended sentence.

* * *

The next morning, they had just started off again when four men rode towards them. Matt rested his rifle across his body letting them know without the need for words where they stood.

"Hold it right there," Matt said.

"The Coopers' are wanted for robbing stage coaches in Colorado. We'll take them off your hands."

"Well they're wanted in Kansas for attempting the bank in Dodge City. As US Marshal I'm entitled to pursue across state lines. I've already arrested them for that crime."

"Come now Marshal do you really think you'll get them to Dodge with only two men to help you?"

"Why don't you make that four men Sutcliffe?"

Matt smiled seeing Pete Walsh and his deputy ride up to them.

"Howdy Matt figured you'd need help when I saw Sutcliffe and his friends here ride through Pueblo. Sutcliffe says he's a bounty hunter but he's little more than a thug with a gun. I've never seen him bring anyone in alive. He back shoots them then says they were shot escaping. If I could prove murder, I'd have had him tried and executed by now."

Matt nodded he knew only one or two bounty hunters who tried to bring all their prisoners in alive. Sutcliffe scowled at them but backed off. Not that Matt was fooled by that he suspected that Sutcliffe might try again.

"Phil you better take Bessie onto to Dodge in the wagon. I'm going to take the boys on the train as far as Hayes. I've got some unfinished business in Hayes."

Matt could see that Bessie was worried about this new turn of events.

"Bessie it'll be safer this way. I'll get the boys to Dodge quicker and locked up safely in the jail. Well out of the way of Sutcliffe and his kind."

They rode on into Pueblo with Pete and his deputy. Bessie hugged her boys as they got on the train. Matt hoped that he was the only one who noticed that Sutcliffe and his men had got on the train too. Festus saw to the horses and Ruth as they were loaded then came to join them in the carriage.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt had the boys sit at the rear of the last passenger car. He took the conductor George Frasier to one-side.

"Marshal Dillon it's nice to see you again."

"Thanks George. Look we might have a problem."

Matt explained about the Coopers and about Sutcliffe and his men. George nodded he knew Matt well enough that he knew his judgement was rarely wrong. He moved on down the carriage asking each of the 8 passengers to move into the next carriage. He gave only a brief explanation as to the reason. One passenger grumbled about it but moved anyway seeing the look in Matt's eyes.

"Matthew you figure thet Sutcliffe fella will try anything?" Festus asked.

"He might Festus he just might. But at least he won't get the innocent in the crossfire. Boys if he does start anything you duck down in your seats and stay there."

Matt and Festus took up positions on either side of the carriage. Looking toward the only door into the carriage that would allow only Sutcliffe access from the front. Matt also listened for the sound of anyone walking the roof of the carriage which would allow them to come in behind. If he knew men and he did Sutcliffe would take the easy way through the front. Tony made some coffee later Matt thanked him but told him to go sit where any stray bullets wouldn't hit him.

Tony slid back into his seat nursing his coffee he liked the marshal and wondered what he would think if he knew that it was his horse that had knocked his granddaughter down. He felt bad about it at the time but fear of what would happen to Bessie had kept him going.

Time seemed to drag on now as Matt and Festus waited for Sutcliffe and his cronies to make their move. Later Matt looked up as he heard footsteps overhead.

"Festus watch the front."

Matt turned to the rear. He watched as the door opened and Sutcliffe stepped through.

"You want something Sutcliffe?"

Sutcliffe brought the pistol he was already holding up. Matt was too fast for him. His shot hit Sutcliffe in the hand. He heard Festus order the 2 men who came in the front door to drop their guns. They obeyed placing the guns on the seat by Festus. Sutcliffe clutched his gun hand knowing that his bounty hunting days were over for the moment.

"Damn you Dillon! One day I swear I'll make you pay!"

"If that's supposed to scare me it isn't working. I've been threatened by experts."

Matt thought back to Will Mannon and Jude Bonner those two men made Quantrill look like a saint. George came in shortly after he'd heard the shooting.

"George is there a doctor on the train? Sutcliffe here is going to need one."

"I don't know Marshal. I'll go found out."

George left quickly returning with a much younger man. If Matt's eyebrows had gone up when he saw Doctor Booth they rose higher seeing the young man.

"I am a doctor Marshal. I only qualified three years ago."

Sutcliffe looked a little worried hearing that but he allowed the young Doctor to examine his hand.

"What's your name son?" Matt asked out of curiosity.

"Adams. I'm on my way to Dodge City."

"We already got a Doc called Adams," Festus said. "I don'ts need no other Doc Adams chewing on me."

Matt shook his head and chuckled at the thought that Festus was the bone to Doc's Dog.

"I know about Doc Adams he's my uncle."

"Uncle?" Matt asked.

"Yes my father was Uncle Galen's brother Henry. I wanted to study medicine father paid for me to attend The University of Maryland."

Matt smiled he knew that the Maryland University was where Doc had studied. He knew that Doc would love the boy he'd pass more knowledge on to the boy.

"I took some extra classes at the Harrington Clinic in Denver."

"How is Doctor Harrington?" Matt asked.

"You know him?"

"He treated me last year after I got shot in the back."

"That must've been when I was visiting my family back home in Springfield."

Matt nodded remembering Doc telling him that Springfield, Illinois was where he'd grown up. Joseph finished examining Sutcliffe's hand. He was none too gentle as he put the splints on.

"Damn you Doc ain't it bad enough that Dillon shot me in my hand?"

"No maybe he should've just killed you."

"Shut your mouth Sutcliffe. You're not really worth shooting at all but their Ma expects them to get to my jail in one piece not shot in the back by you or your friends."

The look in Matt's eyes was enough to convince Sutcliffe that he meant every word. Matt watched the young Doc work he was a lot like his uncle in the way he handled himself. He could see that the boys were a little worried about Sutcliffe's presence.

"Don't worry boys I'll be dropping off Sutcliffe and his cronies at the Hayes Jail. I've got a little business to take care of before we go on to Dodge."

Tony had his suspicions as to the business but kept his feelings to himself. The conductor had sandwiches and coffee ready for them and for the other passengers on the train.

"You can't put us in jail we ain't done nothing wrong," Sutcliffe said scowling at Matt.

"Let's see. Pulling a gun on a Federal Marshal. Interfering with a peace officer in the performance of his duty. If there were any other charges I could throw at you I would but being a bounty hunter and an obnoxious human being isn't against the law."

The train pulled into Hayes Depot around noon. They retrieved their horses and leading them headed for the jail. Sam Jones rose as they entered.

"Howdy Matt what can I do for you?"

"Sutcliffe and his two cronies pulled a gun on me and Festus. He's further charged with interfering with a peace office in the performance of his duty."

"Sutcliffe's brought in bodies of wanted men occasionally."

"Yeah according to Pete Walsh Sheriff of Pueblo shot in the back while trying to escape."

"Not that I believe him I just can't get any evidence to the contrary."

Jud Gaymer came back into the office at that moment.

"Gaymer need to have a word with you about James."

"He in trouble?"

"Yeah seems he wants to get at you somehow."

"He does how?"

"He blackmailed the Cooper boys into robbing stages in Colorado then robbing Botkin's Bank in Dodge. He threatened to let the people where they live know that their Ma had been in prison here in Kansas."

"Wasn't your granddaughter hurt in that robbery Matt?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. She's fine now according to Doc's wires."

Jud Gaymer looked as if he'd been poleaxed he hadn't realised that things had gotten so bad between him and his son.

"I'll go fetch him Marshal Dillon."

He left heading to the house he shared with his wife and family. Matt had time now to have coffee with Sam, Festus and the boys. James glared at the boys when Matt told him why he was there.

"Did you forget what I said about your Ma?"

"No they didn't everyone now knows about her past. As she'll be living with her eldest son Phil Cooner no one will hold it against her. In Dodge we let the past lie in the past. She served her time. Sorry Gaymer he's going to have to learn the hard way."

Jud nodded and stood silently as Matt led James out to his waiting horse. They remounted and rode slowly south out of town.

"How long will it take to get to Dodge Marshal?" Tony asked.

"Around a day and a half. It should be early evening before we get to Dodge at least in time for me to get you a meal from Delmonico's."

The boys smiled their ordeal was nearly over they wouldn't have to undertake any robberies for James Gaymer any more.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt led the boys with James Gaymer up Front Street to the Jail. Festus followed behind he'd been watching the back trail. They dismounted and walked into the office. Newly smiled seeing Matt enter.

"Tom gone home?"

"Yes it's Mary Jane's birthday today."

"Damn I forgot about that."

"Don't worry Miss Kitty got a gift for her."

Matt smiled he should have known that Kitty would remember. He took the boys and Gaymer through to the cells and locked them up.

"Right Boys I'll have some supper sent over from Delmonico's. Is there anything you'd like?"

"We ain't fussed stew or something will do us."

"Okay I'll see what I can do. I'll have a word with Judge Brooker tomorrow."

"Thanks Marshal Dillon."

Matt shrugged off their thanks and went back into the office.

"Newly can you have Delmonico's send over some stew for the boys?"

"Sure Matt. What you going to do now?"

"I'm heading home to Kitty. On the way in tomorrow I'll stop off at Judge Brooker's home."

Matt explained briefly the circumstances before leaving. He mounted his gelding and headed out to the ranch. Two hours later he came in sight of the ranch. The kids playing in the yard saw him and ran up. He smiled as he dismounted then swept each one into his embrace ending with Tess.

"I hurt my head Grandpa."

"I know Tess but you're all better now."

Fred came and took the horse.

"Miss Kitty said you might be home today. I'll look after Ned."

"Thanks Fred. Can you check his left foreleg I think he has a loose shoe?"

"Sure I'll fix that straightaway."

Matt turned to see Kitty standing on the stoop. He smiled that lopsided grin that Kitty found so endearing.

"Did you get them Cowboy?"

"Yeah. I only wish they weren't so young."

Matt explained their circumstances leaving nothing out.

"You're hoping Judge Brooker will be able to do something for the boys?"

"Yeah."

Matt followed Kitty into the house.

"Howdy Matt. You get them?" Tom asked.

"Yeah but I almost wish I hadn't. They're so damn young."

Matt explained again only briefly this time.

"So James Gaymer wanted to get at his Pa and was using them to do it?"

"That's about it. I've got other news. Doc you better meet the train tonight."

"Why would I do that?"

"How long has it been since you saw your family?"

"Not since I first came to Dodge. I hear from them from time to time."

"I met a young man on the train from Pueblo to Hayes. He's a doctor said his name was Adams."

"Isn't that a coincidence."

"Said he was coming to Dodge to see you. Said he was your nephew your brother's son."

"Which brother I have two younger brothers Henry and Jonathan?"

"Henry. He's around 24 years-old."

"Good God I haven't seen him since he was 2 years-old just after the war."

Mary Jane poured the coffee for everyone. Matt hugged her close.

"Happy Birthday Mary Jane. I'm sure glad I made it back today."

"I'm glad you're back too. Will Judge Brooker be able to help those boys?"

"I don't know. Supper ready I haven't eaten a decent meal since Pueblo."

Kitty smiled Matt these days was thinking with his stomach more and more. They moved to the table to sit down to a meal that Matt thought was fit enough to set in front of any man. Later that night lying alongside Kitty he told her his decision.

"Tess recovered quickly thank God."

"Well she is a Dillon."

Matt laughed softly knowing that Kitty was referring to the times he'd spent up in Doc's office recovering when he'd been shot.

"Kitty I'm going to ask Newly to take over as Marshal and give up this damn badge as you so eloquently put it last year on the train to Denver."

"What if Newly doesn't want to be Marshal?"

"I'll have to give that some thought Festus can't read which is kind of necessary, Burke makes too many mistakes and Tom I'm not sure he's ready for that."

"Were you ready for it when you were called to take on the badge and tame Dodge?"

"Yeah I was as ready as I was ever going to be stepping into the unknown at 24."

"What are you going to do if Newly doesn't take the badge?"

"Give it some further thought I'm not sure I want to pass the full weight of being Marshal to Tom's shoulders."

"At least tell Tom about your decision."

"I intend to tell both Newly and Tom tomorrow. I'll tell Judge Brooker when I see him as well."

Kitty snuggled closer to Matt enjoying the warm feeling of being in his arms. Matt kissed her until they were both breathless.

"God I missed you Kitty."

Later in the night Kitty found herself trying to imagine Matt without the badge. She'd only seen him without it a couple of times.

Matt and Tom were up early to breakfast and ride to the office.

"Tom I'm going to stop off at Judge Brooker's house on the way."

"Ask him about the Cooper brothers?"

"Amongst other things. Can you ask Newly to hang on until I get to the office?"

"Sure he might want to know why?"

"It's just something I need to talk to him about."

"Festus will probably have a pot of coffee ready for us."

"Yeah well I'll probably get a better cup of coffee with Judge Brooker."

Tom laughed Festus's coffee could peel a billiard ball. Tom knew that Matt and Festus were close almost as close as brothers. They parted outside Judge Brooker's Matt dismounted and tethered the horse. He knocked the door. Judge Brooker smiled as he opened the door to see Matt.

"Matt hello come on in. Festus told me you caught the gang who attempted to rob the bank."

"Yeah I need to have a word with you about them."

Judge Brooker poured them coffee while Matt talked explaining about the circumstances of the Cooper boys' involvement.

"Well it seems to me the more culpable is James Gaymer. Get all the paper work ready for Judge Moore I'm too close to you and your family. The boys might get away with 5 years suspended time. Gaymer with 5 years' prison time. All that will be up to Judge Moore."

"Thanks Judge. I hope their brother Phil Cooner will be able to make sure they stay on the right road from now on. There is one other thing. I've decided to give this badge up."

"Who'll take your place?"

"Well I'm going to talk to Newly now. In any event the appointment of my replacement will have to be confirmed by Washington."

"I wish you luck Matt."

"I better get to the office."

Judge Brooker walked Matt to the door they said their goodbyes. Judge Brooker watched as Matt mounted and rode the short way to the jail. Newly was sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee when Matt came in.

"Matthew want a little dab o' coffee?" Festus asked.

"No thanks I just had coffee with Judge Brooker. Can you make the morning rounds with Tom I need to talk to Newly in private?"

"Sure thang Matthew."

Festus left with Tom he had a feeling he knew why Matt wanted to talk to Newly. Matt waited until Festus and Tom closed the door. Newly was more than a little apprehensive.

"Newly I came to a decision when I got shot. It's been coming for a while now. I'm giving up the badge. I want you to take over as Marshal."

"I couldn't Matt. I mean you know I've been studying medicine with Doc after Sunday meeting."

Matt nodded remembering Patricia and how happy Newly had been when she'd married him until her death from what Doc said was leukaemia.

"I'd better go see how Bill is doing in the store then get some sleep. Why don't you ask Tom to take over from you as Marshal?"

"I'm not sure he's ready."

"Think about it at least talk to Kitty."

"I already did that. I'll talk to Tom later."

Matt smiled and nodded Kitty always knew the right thing to say that would clarify his thinking. He decided to talk to Kitty again when she came in to get the supplies and check the Long Branch accounts with her new partner Hannah.

It was getting towards noon when Fred pulled the wagon up to Jonas's store. He helped Kitty, Mary Jane and the kids down they went into the store. They emerged a minute or two later the kids sucking on candy sticks. This time they made it acoss the street to the jail without incident. Matt smiled as the kids ran up.

"I see Jonas has produced the candy again."

"He always does," Kitty said. "Did you tell Tom and Newly your news?"

"Just Newly he wants to carry on with his medical studies with Doc. I'll talk to Tom when he comes back to the office. He's on his rounds right now."

Tom cane in at that moment he smiled seeing Matt with Johnny on his knee. Kitty set about making a pot of coffee.

"Tom I've decided to give up the badge. I want to sit on the stoop and watch the kids grow," Matt said.

"Who'll take over from you?" Tom asked.

"I asked Newly but he wants to keep on studying medicine with Doc."

"You figured I wasn't ready?"

"I wasn't sure one way or another. I can send a letter of recommendation but after that it's up to the war office to decide."

"Sure wouldn't want it any other way."

Matt smiled now he was sure Tom was ready. He'd send the letter recommending that Tom take his place. Kitty smiled sensing that Matt had made his mind up and was proud of a son's achievements.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt started writing out the report to cover the hunt for the Cooper boys. He figured to get the paperwork together for the boys' trial. The door opened and Phil came in with Bessie.

"Marshal is it alright if I see my boys?" Bessie asked.

"Sure Bessie."

Matt rose and took the keys from the hook he let her in through the door to the cells.

"Boys, your Ma's here to see you."

"Howdy Ma," Tony said. "Sorry about what happened."

"Well you're going to be even sorrier when I let the whole of Dodge know about your whore of a mother."

"Shut up Gaymer or you'll be giving evidence through busted teeth," Matt said.

"You wouldn't dare Marshal."

"Want to make book on that? Anyway the citizens of Dodge know about Bessie. Take as long as you need Bessie I'll be in front."

Matt went back out to sit at his desk. Tom had just returned from making his rounds. He poured coffee for everyone. Tom closed the door to the cells when Bessie out. Matt noticed the tears in her eyes and wondered if Gaymer had said something else to upset her.

"Bessie are you all right?"

"Oh I'm fine. Who is that man in the other cell?" Bessie asked.

Matt smiled reassuringly as he told Bessie about Gaymer's part in turning her boys into outlaws. She looked back to the cell door.

"You mean he was going to tell everybody about me?"

"Yes. Your boys figured that your past should stay in the past. They thought they were protecting you."

"What will happen to them Marshal?"

Matt had her sit down he poured her a coffee while he thought what to tell her.

"I spoke to Judge Brooker about them. I don't want to get your hopes up but he said that they may get away with suspended time. James Gaymer he's the really guilty one he should get prison time. Judge Brooker won't be trying the case so he can't guarantee it."

"Don't worry Ma we'll be there for them whatever happens," Phil said.

"Of course we will."

Matt found himself thinking back over the years to when he'd first met Bessie. He compared the difference to the woman she'd become perhaps prison and marriage to Hank Cooper had been good for her.

"I'm going to take Ma to my farm, Matt. When will the trial be held?"

"Judge Moore will take the trial he'll be here Monday. The trial will be held on Wednesday so that Judge Moore can go over the papers on Tuesday."

Matt followed them to the door he stood watching as Phil helped Bessie up onto the wagon.

"Phil you and Bessie come see us on Sunday."

"Won't Miss Kitty be a little angry if I come?" Bessie asked.

"No Kitty's never been one to hold a grudge. What's in the past let it remain there."

Kitty agreed wholeheartedly with Matt when he broached the subject that evening. Both Mary Kate and Kitty cooked up a storm to put a splendid Sunday dinner together. Bessie looked relieved that the people of Dodge would accept that she had turned over a new leaf and was now an honest woman.

The courtroom was crowded when the Cooper boys and James Gaymer were led to their seats. Matt sat just behind them he'd arranged it so that Breck Taylor undertook their defense while John Walsh acted as the prosecutor. The boys pleaded guilty to the charge of attempted robbery of the bank and to endangering the life of Tess Clarke Dillon. James Gaymer on the other hand chose to plead not guilty his father had come to Dodge and sat nearby. Matt had explained the situation to him so Jud Gaymer held out no hope that his son would avoid prison time. Judge Moore listened intently as the boys told him their story.

"Well Mr Gaymer since you all elected to be tried by me I'd like you to tell me what you know."

"They's lying. Them Cooper boys will say anything to protect their whore of a mother."

"Mr Gaymer you will keep a civil tongue in your head or I will hold you in contempt," Judge Moore said. "As for Mrs Cooper she is not on trial here you are."

James Gaymer nodded but said nothing more. Matt looked towards where Bessie sat with Phil her face ashen with worry.

"I think this is a good time to adjourn for Lunch. When we come back this afternoon I'll make my decision unless there are other witnesses to hear."

Both attorneys agreed that there were no more witnesses to call. Matt led the boys and James Gaymer back to the jail. Jud Gaymer followed him.

"Marshal can I talk with James?" Jud asked.

"Sure. Festus leave James out here?"

"It's too late Pa you should have shown interest in me when I was a kid. The only time you paid attention to me is when I did something wrong. I learned that so well it's all I'm good at."

Matt sent Festus to get lunch from Delmonico's. He returned with a couple of men carrying the lunch tray's. They'd just finished eating when Newly stuck his head in the door.

"Matt, Judge Moore said to tell you he's ready to give his decision."

Festus fetched the boys from the cells, they walked back to the courthouse. Everybody stood as Judge Moore entered the room.

"I've listened carefully to all the testimony and I'm ready to pass sentence. Tony Cooper stand up with your brothers."

They rose. Tony looked back at Bessie then turned to look steadily at Judge Moore.

"Right although you all admit trying to rob the bank I believe you did that out of fear for your mother. You will all serve 5 years suspended time. You can sit down. James Gaymer you thought that you could get away with forcing these boys to commit crimes. You will serve 5 years in Leavenworth I hope that while in prison you will reflect on your actions and when you return home to your father you will behave yourself. Court dismissed."

James didn't like that idea at all and tried to run but Matt caught him before he could get more than 2 feet.

"No you don't. Festus take him back to the jail and lock him up. Then go the telegraph office. Have Barney send a wire to the prison to come pick him up."

"No, Marshal Dillon, if it's alright with you I'd like to take my son there myself," Jud said.

"Okay," Matt nodded he knew Jud would deliver his boy to the prison and maybe they'd be able to talk it through on the way. "Send a wire to the prison tell them to expect him."

"Sure thang Matthew."

Bessie came to take Matt's hand.

"You did this didn't you."

"Nope like I told you Judge Moore would make his own mind up on this."

"I know but would he if you hadn't given testimony on their behalf."

Kitty came to stand at Matt's side as Bessie impulsively kissed him on the cheek.

"Marshal I'd like it if you and your family came to the farm for Sunday lunch."

It was Kitty who accepted seeing that Matt was a little tongue tied at the moment, Besides she wanted to get to know this new Bessie better. She saw no reason why she should hold what had happened against the boys and Bessie seeing as they had been pushed into it by the actions of James Gaymer.


End file.
